Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of display, and in particular to a display module and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
As consumers' requirements to image quality of the display device are becoming more demanding, an amount of system signals and power information handled by the chip of a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (referred to as TFT-LCD) is also becoming even larger, and an increase in loading capacity necessarily brings about more heat generation. Therefore, a good heat dissipation is needed. Solutions which are generally adopted in the conventional heat dissipation of the chip lie in that: a heat dissipation patch covering the chip is attached to the COF so as to cool the chip.
The conventional technology has the drawback lying in that, since both the COF and the heat dissipation patch have certain flexibility, it is necessary to keep the COF and the heat dissipation patch to be flattened and smooth, when the heat dissipation patch is bonded to the COF. Such an operation is very inconvenient. In particular, a large-size display module has dozens of COFs which makes the operation cumbersome and time-consuming. In addition, after the COF and the heat dissipation patch are bonded together, if the heat dissipation patch needs to be removed, the COF and the heat dissipation patch tends to pull each other due to a relative large bonding force existing therebetween, so that there is a poor contact between the COF and the liquid crystal panel or the printed circuit board. However, if the COF and the heat dissipation patch are not firmly bonded to each other, a gap may thus be formed therebetween, resulting in that the heat dissipation effect will be greatly compromised.
For a non-TFT-LCD display product, such as an OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) product, the heat dissipation structure of the chip thereof is similar to that described above, thus similar technical problems to those described above may also exist.